You're So Lucky
by FaithfullyJulia
Summary: A collection of one-shots in which Finchel is in kindergarten.They talk about everything and soon become best friends. Also some slight Quick and Brittana friendship future chapters .
1. First Day

Rachel checked her pencil box and made sure she had everything she needed. It was the first day of kindergarten after all and she wanted to make sure she was prepared to start the school year.

The desks were set up into groups of 4. Rachel read the names of the people who were going to sit with her. Brittany was across from her, Santana was next to Brittany, and next to Rachel: Finn Hudson. The only boy at the group.

The class started to file into the classroom, one by one. Brittany came in and began to take out her kitty notebooks and folders out of her backpack ,while Santana took out her nail file and began to do her nails as she observed everyone and everything. Rachel tried to make conversation but Brittany and Santana just ignored her.

And Finn. Finn was no where to be found.

For now, Rachel just played with the fabric of her dress. The one her dads' had bought her especially for today.

Then, came a boy with a Mohawk and black t-shirt with a skull on it who sat down at the empty desk.

"Hi Finn," said Rachel, warmly, as she greeted the boy who had just sat down.

The boy turned in all directions, "Who me?"

"Yes, you. That's your name isn't it? Finn?" Rachel replied, pointing to the name tag.

"That doesn't say Noah?"

"No. It says Finn."

"Oh crap. Wrong seat then. Better go find the right one before that old lady begins to scream. Bye Big Nose," he waved to Rachel, as he got up from his seat ."Bye cuties," he waved flirtatiously to Santana and Brittany, who just got into a fit of giggles.

The bell rang a few minutes later and still no sight of Finn.

"Ok class. My name is and I am going to be your kindergarten teacher for the rest of the year. Now to start off, I will have each of you-"

"I'm here! I'm here! Don't start class without me," screamed a little boy as he ran inside the classroom, tripping on his own two feet, and falling down.

The entire class began to point and laugh. Everyone except for Rachel. She truly felt sorry for him. The first day and already embarrassed. "Poor Finn," she thought to herself. She knew what it was like to be left out and humiliated.

"Get up young man," said , as she helped Finn back on his feet, "What's your name?"

"Finn," he said, looking down at the floor, "Finn Hudson."

"Well Finn. Would you like to explain to the class why you're so late?"

"My mom's car didn't want to start. And then she was late for work and I had to find class by myself and I was a little lost."

"A little," smirked Noah, causing the class to burst into another laugh attack.

"Settle down," scolded the teacher, "Finn, go take your seat."

Finn made his way to the desk, placing his backpack on the floor.

The teacher continued the class' instructions. They were to draw a picture of their family.

"Ok you can begin."

'Hi," said Rachel.

Finn gave her a dopey looking smile. "Hi," he replied.

Rachel continued to draw her picture, and looked over her shoulder every once in a while to look at Finn's.

It was nothing but silence at her table until Santana decided to make a rude comment.

"Ok, I'm sorry for asking but are you like a giant or something," she asked.

'Who me," asked Finn.

"No. I was talking to Nosy ,one of the seven dwarfs sitting right next to you," said Santana sarcastically, "Yes you."

Rachel looked up from her paper to look at Santana.

"That's rude Santana. You aren't supposed to make fun of people. It's mean."

"And what are you going to do about it? Tell the teacher on me, I know it may be hard ,but stop being so nosy and don't worry about things that are none of your business."

Brittany just giggled a little before getting back to work.

"I think your nose is perfect, Rachel," said Finn quietly.

"Thank you. And I think you're the perfect size. No matter what Santana says," replied Rachel.

She could feel her cheeks getting red and started getting butterflies in her stomach, Finn was really cute and he had just told her that her nose was perfect.

_Perfect._

No one had ever said that about her nose. People said a lot of things about it, but never a compliment.

"I like your drawing," said Rachel.

She looked down at the white computer paper now drawn on with crayon. There was what looked like a banana with hair on it and a face and a tinier bananaperson with a baseball cap right next to it.

"Are you almost done with it," asked Rachel.

"I am done with it," said Finn shyly, "The only people in family are me and my mom."

"Where's your dad?"

Finn's eyes began to water a bit, but he pushed it back.

"My dad died when I was a baby. He was a soldier and he died. I never met him."

"I'm so sorry," said Rachel, grabbing his hand, self-consciously.

"It's ok," said Finn, "How can you miss someone you've never even met ,right?"

"No," said Rachel, "I know how you feel. I don't have a mom. I don't know what happened to her but I don't. I know what it's like to feel like a piece… is missing.

Finn just smiled at her. Rachel smiled back.

Someone who finally understood her and her feelings.

"So you only have one parent, too?"

"No," said Rachel, "I have two dads."

"Oh," said Finn disappointed.

"I could share if you want? Share my dads."

"You would do that."

"Of course."

"Thanks, Rachel. You're really awesome. And we can share my mom ,too. If you want."

Rachel smiled.

"That would be amazing. It must be great having a mom."

"Not as great as having a dad."

"Finn," Rachel said, "Don't say that. You know how much I would give to have a mom? The entire world! You are so lucky to have one. You should be grateful."

"Wow Rachel. You're really good with words and stuff."

"Thank you," said Rachel.

They just looked at each other for a while. Then Rachel and Finn both realized they were still holding hands and decided to let go.

The bell rang later for recess

Santana, Brittany, and another girl, Lucy, ran out of the classroom, trying to get away from Noah, who was threatening them that he would give them the cooties.

Finn and Rachel took their time to leave the classroom. They were in no hurry.

They spent recess at the swing sets, sharing dinosaur cookies and discussing _Spongebob Squarepants_ episodes. And every now and then, their hands would "accidentally" come together.

Finn went home that day and told his mom about,Rachel,his new friend. How she liked musicals and she had the prettiest voice ever. How these mean girls at their group had called her mean names but he defended her because he actually thought she was sorta "cute", not that he liked girls or anything. And then he told her about her family. How she had two dads and how they said they would share parents.

"I hope you're not mad that I told Rachel I could share you. But she said we could share her dads."

"It's perfectly okay sweetie.," said Carole with a laugh, "So tell me more about school."

"School. Rachel's really good at school! She's knows how to read and count and then-"

Carole just smiled to herself as she listened to her son talk about his new crush. Not that he was going to admit time anytime soon.❤


	2. Mistletoe

"So sweetie, what are you thinking of getting Rachel," asked Carole, as she grabbed her son's hand to cross the street.

Finn shrugged his shoulders.

He really had no idea what Rachel would even like.

He had never gotten anybody a present before and he really didn't want to mess this up. Rachel was his best friend and he didn't want her to stop being his friend just because he got a bad gift.

Finn zoomed to the toy department as soon as they stepped in the door.

"Wow. That looks so cool," said Finn as he picked up a Hot Wheels box.

"Finn, you're supposed to be looking for something for Rachel. Remember," said Carole, taking the box away from him and placing it back on the shelf.

"Sorry," said Finn, as he turned the corner to the girl's toys.

He searched everything but it all looked boring. It was all Barbie dolls and princess dress-up kits.

Rachel wasn't like other girls. She wouldn't like any of this.

"Nothing," said Finn, disappointingly.

"It's ok. We'll go to another store."

But just as they were walking out, something caught Finn's eye.

He let go of his mom's hand and raced to the counter.

"Perfect," said Finn.

"Are you sure," asked Carole.

"Yup," said Finn, proudly.

He had found Rachel a perfect gift.

* * *

><p>"Guess what princess," asked Rachel's dad from the kitchen.<p>

"What," asked Rachel, coming in the room the living room with her ballet tutu and fairy wand.

"I just got off the phone with Finn's mom and she said that you could stay with them while daddy and I are away at work. So go upstairs and pack your things. We'll drop you off later."

Rachel could hardly contain her excitement.

Being a jew, she never really celebrated Christmas.

But this was going to be her first ever celebration and it was going to be spent with her best friend!

She was supposed to stay with her Aunt Matilda, the most boring woman to ever walk the planet, while her dads were away doing business. But now she was going to stay with Finn for 3 days!

She got out her Hello Kitty suitcase and began to pack her things.

Pajamas and slippers. _Check!_

Extra clothes. _Check_!

Toothbrush. _Check!_

Teddy bear. _Check!_

And most importantly- Finn's present… _Check._

Hopefully he would like it.

* * *

><p>"Hi Rachel," said Finn, as he greeted her at the door.<p>

"Hi Finn."

Carole took Rachel's suitcase and put it in Finn's bedroom, while Rachel and Finn settled on the couch.

"We're watching Christmas movies," said Finn.

"Cool," said Rachel.

Carole came back with a bowl of popcorn.

"Snack on that while dinner is finishing up. It's spaghetti night."

"Ok," said Finn and Rachel simultaneously.

As they watched the movie, something appeared that caught Rachel's eye.

"Why did they kiss under that plant," asked Rachel.

"That's mistletoe, sweetie," replied Carole, "When two people are caught under the mistletoe they are supposed to kiss."

"Oh," said Rachel.

She turned to Finn who was still intrigued in the movie.

An idea. A wonderful idea popped into her head.

But first she needed mistletoe.

* * *

><p>Being Christmas Eve, they were all surprised they could find a tree on such short notice.<p>

It was a pretty tree. Not to big. Not to small.

Perfect for putting ornaments on.

While Carole was paying, Rachel sneaked off.

She had seen something earlier while they were walking and she wanted to make sure it was what she thought it was.

She walked to the back of the lot and stared at closely,

"Can I help you," asked one of the workers.

"Umm," said Rachel, shyly, "Is that mistletoe?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Could I have some? I kind of…need it."

"Is it for someone special?"

"Kind of," said Rachel. She could feel her cheeks starting to turn a dark shade of red.

The worker smiled down at her as he gave it to her.

"Good luck."

"Thank you," said Rachel, as she put it in her coat's pocket and raced back to Carole before she realized she was gone.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning!<p>

The most exciting day of the year!

Finn and Rachel raced down stairs to see what Santa had left them for Christmas.

"Wow," said Finn, as he ran towards the giant pile of presents under the tree.

"That's a lot of presents," said Rachel as she ran after Finn and sat beside him.

After taking pictures, Carole let them open the gifts.

"I'll beright back," Finn tiold Rachel.

He went to his room and got the box with snowflake wrapping paper.

**To: RACHEL**

**From: FINN**

Finn smiled at it one last time. He knew Rachel was going to love it.

When he came back he saw Rachel standing at the end of the hall, a present in one hand

"Hi Rachel. Why aren't you in the living room," he asked as he walked towards her.

"I- I wanted to give you your present- presents here."

Finn looked around for another package ,but all he saw was the present Rachel was holding.

"Umm, ok," he said.

"Close your eyes," said Rachel.

"Why?"

"Please Finn."

"Ok," said Finn, as he closed his eyes.

And then before he knew it, he felt something on his lips.

He opened his eyes to find that that something was Rachel's lips.

"Eww! Girl cooties," he screamed as he pushed Rachel away.

"B- but mistletoe," said Rachel, starting to tear up.

"I don't care! I don't want to kiss you!"

"You're mean Finn! I thought you were my friend," screamed Rachel as she ran outside, slamming the door behind her eyes.

"What is going on," yelled Carole.

"I told Rachel I didn't want to kiss her. No matter what. She kissed me, momma! I don't want girl cooties. And she got mad and started crying!"

"Finn, that was mean. You really hurt Rachel and just ruined her first Christmas. Go outside and apoligize."

"But-"

"Go," yelled Carole.

Finn walked slowly outside to the backyard. He really didn't want to apologize to Rachel.

He felt a little bad ,but it wasn't his fault that he didn't want to kiss her.

He saw Rachel sitting down at the swing set, crying into her hands.

"Hey Rachel," he said sitting down beside her.

"Go away Finn."

"Look Rachel. I'm sorry I screamed at you and pushed you away. You just surprised me a little. But you're right. I was being a big bully. Will you forgive me?"

Rachel looked at Finn.

He really did mean his apology.

And it was sort of her fault. She shouldn't have tried to kiss him.

"I forgive you," said Rachel, as she leaned in to give Finn a hug.

"Your present," said Rachel, as she gave Finn his gift.

"Wow! Hot Wheels! This is the best present ever! Thanks Rach!"

"Your welcome," she giggled.

She loved seeing Finn get all excited.

"Oh, you're present," said Finn.

He reached into his pocket and got out the box.

"Merry Christmas," he said as he handed her the box.

Rachel opened it carefully.

"Oh my god Finn! This is beautiful."

It was gold star necklace.

"Do you want me to help you put it on?"

"Yes please," said Rachel quietly.

Finn got of the swing and took the necklace out of its case, while Rachel pulled her hair to the front.

Finn tied the necklace around her gently. _Perfect _he thought.

"Thank you," said Rachel, holding the star close to her chest, "This is lovely. I'm going to wear it forever."

"We should be going inside," said Finn, "It's getting cold."

They walked hand in hand inside.

And when they got to the hallway, Finn stopped her.

"What's wrong," asked Rachel.

But without an answer, Finn bent down and kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

And for Rachel, the entire world just dissapeared.

"W-what was that for," asked Rachel, still in shock of what had just happened.

_"Mistletoe_," said Finn.

**THE END**

** DID YOU GUYS SEE THE FINCHEL KISS IN "ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS"? ****It was so sweet!**

**Anyways, this was going to be a one-shot story but I recieved a lot of requests for more stories so here's one to put you in the holiday spirit! **

**So, this is pretty much just going to have lot of different cute Finchel stories. Haha. ****You can gove me topics or situations to write about. I always write faster when given a prompt. (But reviews make me write faster ,too!) **


End file.
